protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Liz Toomes
Elizabeth "Liz" Toomes is the tritagonist in Spider-Man: Homecoming. She was Peter Parker's schoolmate at Midtown High and his love interest. She also was the daughter of the main villain, Adrian Toomes (Michael Keaton). She was portrayed by Laura Harrier. Biography After New York City was saved from the Chitauri Invasion due to the actions of the Avengers, Liz Toomes drew a picture of Hawkeye, Hulk, Black Widow, Captain America and Iron Man, revering them as heroes, and gave the drawing to her father, Adrian Toomes. Toomes brought the drawing with him to show to his friend Phineas Mason when they were cleaning up the mess at Grand Central Station, with Toomes remarking that he drew "cowboys and Indians" as a child as opposed to his child's drawings of the world's new superheroes. Mason acknowledged Liz's artistic ability and told Toomes that she had a future ahead of her, to which Toomes glanced up at Stark Tower and declared "We'll see". Years have passed, Peter was in love with his classmate, Liz and she was a senior. While quizzing the team for the Decathlon, Peter tells the team that he cannot make the Decathlon because he needs to be in New York in case Stark needs him for the "Stark Internship". Liz says she is saddened because Peter is their best teammate. Toomes discusses Spider-Man's attempt to foil the Robbery at Queens Community Bank and announces her romantic interest in him, prompting Ned Leeds (Jacob Batalon) to declare that Peter Parker (Thomas Holland) knows Spider-Man and that they're friends. Unwilling to believe Leeds, Flash Thompson (Tony Revolori) tells Parker and Leeds to show up at Toomes' party that night and to bring Spider-Man. Toomes replies that she does not mind Parker comes, but is aware that he might not be able to since he is. After Peter learning that the Vulture is planning a heist in Maryland, Peter decides to rejoin the Decathlon team because Maryland isn't to far from D.C. on the bus ride to D.C. Liz quizzes the team and when Peter answers, she tells him that it's good to have him back on the team. When they arrive at the Hotel, Peter decides to leave for Maryland but leaving his room. Then, he runs into Liz and his teammates going to the pool, because Liz read that rebellious group activities bring them closer together. She tells Peter to put on his trunks and join them in the pool, but Peter still leaves for Maryland. Then, Peter gets a concussion and is knocked out then wakes up trapped in a damaged control vault. Due to this, Peter misses the Decathlon which luckily they won. Peter being trapped in the vault soon learns the Glowy Alien device is a Chitauri bomb but can only be triggered by radiation. Then, Peter escapes the vault, calls Ned to tell him about the bomb and learns the team is in the Washington Monument which Ned puts his backpack with the Chitauri bomb into an X-Ray. Then, Ned gives his phone to Liz and tells Peter that she would be mad at him if she wasn't worried. Liz then puts the phone through the X-Ray and the call is disconnected. The team goes up the monument when the bomb in Ned's backpack goes off. By the time Peter arrives, the only people left in the elevator are Ned, Liz, and the Decathlon teacher. Spider-Man saves Ned and the teacher, but then the elevator falls with Liz inside. Then, Spider-Man shoots a web, catches her and saves her. After losing his suit to Tony Stark, Peter puts more work into school and when out of class, he runs into Liz and tells her he likes her which she tells him that she knows. Then Peter asks her to homecoming which she says "yes". When Peter arrives at her house to pick up Liz, Adrian Toomes answers the door. Then, Adrian tells Peter that he's Liz's dad and Adrian drives Liz and Peter to the dance which Liz drops several comments that make Adrian realize Peter is Spider-Man. Then, Adrian tells Liz to go inside because he wants to give Peter the "Dad talk". After she left, Adrian tells Peter that he will do anything for his family and he will give Peter one chance to do the right thing because he saved Liz's life. But if he ever interferes with his business again, he will mercilessly kill Peter and everybody he loves in cold blood. After he left, Peter enters the dance and tells Liz that he has to leave which he runs out to stop the Vulture. Following Adrian Toomes' incarceration, Parker returns to school and runs into Liz who tells him that she is moving to Oregon because her father doesn't want her or her mother to be in New York anymore during the trial. Then, Parker apologizes to Liz and she asks him what he is apologizing for, mentioning that leaving her at the dance. Then, she tells him that was a crappy thing to do which she tell Peter that she hopes that he'll be able to overcome whatever issues he has and leaves the school with her mother. Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Pure of hearts Category:Pure Good Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:One Time Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Movie Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Optimits Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Genius Category:Neutral Good Category:Damsel in distress Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Tritagonists